villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hokuto Three Crows
The Hokuto Three Crows are a trio of Hard Smash in service to Hokuto and antagonists in Kamen Rider Build. History The three were originally workers on Kazumi Sawatari's farm until the Skywall Disaster rendered its land infertile. With his workers out of work, Sawatari used his savings to continue providing for them and their families. Eventually, Kazumi volunteered himself to Faust to be experimented on and turned into a weapon of war so he could continue to provide for his workers. Feeling indebted to him, his workers volunteered as well and were converted into Hard Smashes so they could assist Sawatari. After Prime Minister Tajimi declared war on Touto, the Three Crows were part of an advance guard that participated in the invasion. They tracked down Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou and transformed into their Hard Smash forms to fight them. After knocking the two Riders out of their transformations, Akaba demanded that they hand over the Fullbottles. However, the three began arguing over who should receive the Fullbottles, giving Sento and Ryuga time to escape. They found Sento with Misora Isurugi and demanded once again that he hand over the Fullbottles. Sento refused and again fought them using his RabbitTank Sparkling Form. The Three Crows had the upper hand at first, but Ryuga arrived to assist Sento and turn the tide of the battle. Together, the two Kamen Riders were able to defeat the Three Crows. Kazumi Sawatari then arrived to fight the Kamen Riders himself. During a fight with Build and Cross-Z in an abandoned warehouse, Build began to fall victim to Hazard Trigger's side affects and went on an indiscriminate rampage, attacking both his allies and foes. Build easily overpowered the Three Crows. He was stopped by Kamen Rider Grease, but not before he had killed Aoba, causing Kazumi and the Crows to swear vengeance against Sento. However, the three soon faced an even greater threat when Seito chose to take advantage of Touto-Hokuto war to invade Hokuto, claiming Kazumi's farm in the process. Kiba later died protecting Kazumi from an attack from the Washio brothers, while Akaba was killed by Kamen Rider Rogue in the fight for the Pandora Box. Clones of the Hokuto Three Crows were later created by Evolt from his DNA and sent after the four Kamen Riders as they stormed the Pandora Tower. Grease opted to stay behind to fight them, telling his fellow Riders to go on ahead without him. He later managed to defeat and destroy all three clones after transforming into Grease Blizzard, though he died soon after as a side affect of transforming with Blizzard Knuckle. After a new world created by merging the World of Build into the main Kamen Rider world, the Hokuto Three Crows were still workers at Kazumi's farm. They were seen eating at the nascita cafe with Kazumi and had to catch their boss when he fainted after falling in love with Misora at first sight. Members *Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease - Leader *Akaba/Castle Hard Smash *Aoba/Stag Hard Smash *Kiba/Owl Hard Smash Ally *Massugu Ubukata - a wannabe who supports Three Crow's cause, even after being refuted membership. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Teams Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutated Category:Vandals Category:Pawns Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Parody/Homage